Naruto and Ino:: True Love
by kiwi4me
Summary: He still looked the way she remembered, yet he looked as if he was more handsome then she remembered. How was that possible?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Ino: My Love

By kiwi4me

_Summary_: He still looked the way she remembered, yet he looked as if he was more handsome then she remembered. How was that possible?

* * *

><p>It felt like the longest time since she had seen him. He looked so much the same, except taller and more handsome. She swallowed not noticing she was holding it in as she continued to watch him. His hair was still bright; she inwardly glared knowing that it was brighter than hers. She decided to avoid his bright blue orbs as he continued to walk toward her. She sighed deeply thinking about the nonexistent times they spent together and how much she hated him. Why was it him out of all the men that pieced her heart back together? Out of everyone, she thought her genius of a friend would've done it, but knowing his terrible issues with females and relationships, it was the latter that occurred. Then her mind thought to her kind, swirly cheeks friend. He out of everyone should be able to piece her back together, but on the contrary he had his own problems.<p>

She turned her eyes back to see his face. His smile was aimed toward her and she wanted to run. Run as far as she could to get away from such beauty, such infatuation from all the females around her. He walked exactly the same and she forced herself to remember how clumsy he was. She prayed, terribly, that he would fall flat on his face and all the beauty in him would disappear. She would remember who this man was and she wouldn't be feeling all these emotions for an idiot like him, but why is still coming toward her? She looked to the side and realized that her bubblegum hair was there. Her feeling depleted knowing that it was her he was looking at. It was her that he was smiling at. It was her that he was walking to and something in her told her to walk away.

"Hey," he said softly as he stopped in front of them.

"Hey," the pinkette smiled, a little too happily for the blonde female's liking.

"You look good," she decided to say as both friends look at her.

"Really?" He laughed reaching his hand behind him to scratch the back of his head, "… Thanks Ino."

"Yeah," she waved him off and looked to her female friend before looking back at the male, "… I'm glad you're back," she admitted giving a quick hug.

He still smelled like oak and vanilla. She wanted to delve deeper into his scent, but she remembered where she was and who she was with. He felt strong. He remembered when she would hurt the blonde so hard that he had a mark for days, but holding him she wonders if it would even last a few minutes. She broke the embrace and smiled at him before turning to her friend.

"I have to go," she spoke sadly, "… we should catch up later," she hugged the bubblegum haired female before waving goodbye and walking off to a destination unknown.

-o-o-

It had been way too long for his liking as he looked at her. She looks different and it wasn't just her body that changed. She seemed more mature, more aware of life. Her eyes were boring straight into his and he felt like he was about to trip into the depths of her soul. He continued to brace himself as he walked toward her. Her hair grew longer than he remembered as it was once at her waist after cutting it the second time. Her figure was enticing as he forced his eyes to focus on hers. Her looks were much more beautiful than he remembered. As she turned to look away from him, he wondered if it was because he was staring too much. Her exposed jaw line and the curve of her neck made him falter his steps a bit. Her aura was alluring and he can't help but want to be wrapped in her.

It was strange how he came to adore this female so much. He never liked her before. She was too bratty, too brash, and mean at times. She flung herself at anyone and everyone, well, that was what he thought at least. It wasn't until the he realized what was happening. She was alone sitting at the cliff with her legs hanging off the sides. She looked different in his eyes and he wondered if she was acting. He cautiously walked over to where she was and once he was close enough, he touched her shoulder thinking she would be frightened, but she wasn't. She just looked up at him. He sat there quietly beside her and for some odd reason he turned to face her and their lips met. He wasn't sure if it was her or if it was him, but it happened.

"Hey," he said softly as he stopped in front of her.

"Hey," his former teammate smiled at him and he caught his shock before she noticed not realizing she was there.

"You look good," the female blonde spoke up and he unconsciously looked to his friend.

"Really?" He laughed feeling a bit higher than before her comment, "… Thanks Ino."

"Yeah," she waved him off and he forced himself to hold the expression he had, "… I'm glad you're back," she admitted and he his smile widen as she reached over to embrace him.

She still smelled like chamomile and lemongrass. He wanted to hold onto her and devour her scent, but he remembered where he was. Her frame was still small and thin as he felt her arms around him. Her body was pressed against him and he had to remind himself that though they had both mature, thinking of such things was improper from where they were. She definitely wasn't weak, but he felt like if he squeezed her too hard, she would break.

"I have to go," she broke their hug, "… we should catch up later," she said to him as she hugged the other female and walked off.

-o-o-

She was so bored. Why was she the one chosen to do this? She leaned against her arm as she stared at the empty street. Who in their right mind would still be here? She was quickly getting tired not bringing anything to entertain her.

"Hey," a voice she recognized floated into her ears and she perked up.

"What you doing here?" she questioned standing up straight crossing her arms.

"I didn't want to go," he shrugged.

"Sakura asked you, didn't she?" she asked quirking her brow, "… don't tell me you said no."

"Well," he scratched the side of his head, "… I just…"

"Did you know I was stuck here?" she questioned as she walked away from the desk toward him.

"Yeah," he nodded offering a nervous smile.

"So…" Ino looked at him confused, "… what do you want?"

He didn't say anything as he just stood there with his hands in his pocket. He was looking nonchalantly around him. She continued to just stare at him and wondered what his reasons were. She had to admit, though, she didn't mind having him there.

"How was your trip?" she decided to ask as she walked around him.

"Good," he watched her walk around him and he couldn't help feeling like he was on the spotlight, "… what are you doing?"

"Just enjoying what I see," she smirked playfully once she was in front of him.

"Oh," he felt embarrassed and couldn't help avoiding her eyes.

"Seriously," she touched his arm, "… I missed you, is that weird?"

"No," he touched her arms and he couldn't help smiling, "… I missed you too."

She loves it when he smiled, but there was something at the pit of her stomach that was telling her something was wrong. She doesn't know if it was their relationship or not, but she couldn't help it. She supposed she always tend to be a rebel when it comes to love.

He loves the way her lips curved at the sides. He really just wanted to place his lips against hers, but something was telling him that he was unsure of where they would go. Yet, the more he looks into her eyes, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

"Let me ask you a question Naruto," she voiced as she stepped in closer to him, "… Would you like to kiss me?"

"Yeah," he nodded closing the space between them, "… I would."

"You know," she spoke gently as their faces inch closer to one another, "… people will talk."

"I don't care," he admitted capturing her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yay, a new naruino story, I hope you like it!

love, kiwi4me


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Ino: My Love

By kiwi4me

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"You know," she spoke gently as their faces inch closer to one another, "… people will talk."

"I don't care," he admitted capturing her lips.

* * *

><p>It was pure magic. It has been too long since they had kissed, but it felt like the first time all at once. His hands wrapped around her and hers wrapped around him as they pulled closer together. Their tongues fought as their body pressed against one another.<p>

"Whoa," a voice spoke and the two of them jumped back from one another aiming shocked eyes at the voice.

"Dad…" she stuttered out, "… what are you doing here?"

"I was just stopping by to keep you company, but…" he looked at the other blonde with some sort of confused look, "… you seem busy."

"Uh," Ino shook herself and straightened herself up, "… how was the parade?"

"Fine, just fine," her father spoke sternly eyeing her daughter, "… are you two?"

"Um," Ino looked at Naruto who straightened up and walked toward her father.

"We are dating Yamanaka san," he smiled nervously.

"I see," her father nodded slowly and looked at his daughter once more before sighing, "… I suppose I'll leave you two be then."

"Daddy," Ino gave a quick hug, "… thank you."

"Anything for my baby," he rubbed her head, "… hurt her and I will castrate you," he aimed the threat toward Naruto who gave a nervous nod before he headed out of the door.

"Are you sure?" Ino questioned looking at the other blonde.

"Yes," Naruto nodded grabbing her hand, "… are you okay with it?"

"Yeah," Ino nodded and smiled.

"Good," he smiled back and grabbed her lips once again.

-o-o-

Sakura stared dumbfounded and for some reason she was fired up with anger. How the hell did this happen? How did these two ended up getting together without her noticing? She rubbed her forehead as the vein was starting to pulse out of her skin.

"You okay?" the long haired female asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay Hinata," she lied, "… what about you?"

The female stared at the pinkette for a few seconds before forcing a smile. What was she to do? She missed her chance time and time again. It wasn't like she could just go up to the blonde male and admit her feelings for him. She wasn't that brave. Ino was. Konoha's golden flower was beautiful and filled with so much confidence that she sometimes envies her. She shook the thought out of her head and faced the eyes of her friend. She had to be okay with the situation; who would she be if she wished them not to be happy?

"It was a bit of a shock," the paled eyed woman explained, "… but I'm happy for them."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded her head unsure, "… just hope they don't go at each other's throat and take us with them."

She gave off a deep sigh unsure of her feelings. She should be happy with her two close friends together but… was he the one who told her that he cared for her? Her frown was evident across her face as she continued to rub her temples.

"You okay?" Sakura noticed her friend staring off into the window with a saddened face. Hinata turned to her and pointed to what she was looking at. The bubblegum haired female turned to that direction too and saw the blondes. She noticed the way his smile was genuine as he aimed it at the female blonde and how she smiled back grabbing his hand as they entangled their fingers together. Her heart sank and she glanced at the raven haired female noticing she too was trying to hold her ground.

"I'm going to call them in," Sakura rose from where she sat, but the look of shock on her friend made her pause.

"You… you can't," Hinata glanced at the window before glancing back at her, "… are… are you sure you want to…?"

"We have to know Hinata," Sakura spoke up, "… you want to know too, right?"

A slow nod came from the one sitting and that was the sign that Sakura needed before heading toward the door.

-o-o-

"Naruto," she squeezed his hand, "… stop acting that way," she said with a smile.

"What?" he smiled to her, "… I'm not doing anything I shouldn't."

Ino shook her head as she looked to where they were heading, but a voice called out their names. Both blondes turn to the voice and waved their hellos.

"Join us," she called out waving them to join.

_Us? _She wondered as she looked at Naruto who already accepted the invitation and was currently pulling her along.

When they walked pass the pinkette, she felt a tension that she hadn't felt since the competition to win Sasuke's heart. What is wrong with her? She questioned as she continued to walk behind the male.

"Hinata," he was sure his eyes held surprise in them, but he quickly dismissed it, "… how are you doing?"

"I have been better," she spoke softly holding back her stutter. She glanced behind him to see the female blonde saying her hello's and offering a smile. Hinata smiled back and saw the pinkette walking pass them. She wished that Sakura would sit beside her because she wasn't sure if she wanted either one of the blondes to sit with her. To her dismay, Sakura took her former seat leaving a room beside both of them.

"That's good to hear," Ino spoke up as her fingers were disentangling itself from Naruto's.

He glanced at her for a few seconds and decided there was no way they would be able to hold hands if they sat in different seats. He smiled toward his former teammate as he sat beside her leaving the room beside Hinata to Ino. The talk was casual, nothing too special, yet there was something odd. He was never the observant type, but there was something off about it. Maybe it was the tension he felt or maybe it was the awkward silence that came from time to time.

_What is with them?_ he questioned to himself as he followed a conversation Ino had started.

"I don't get it Ino," Hinata admitted looking confused.

"Oi Hinata," the blue eyed blonde sighed, "… when Kiba tells you to watch his dog, do you do it?"

"Yeah of course," she nodded.

"Why?" Ino questioned as she leaned her head against her palm as she faced her.

"We are teammates," Hinata wasn't sure where this was going, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't interested.

"Exactly," Ino sat up, "… Shika never watches the store for me, so what does it mean?" she quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You two were teammates," Hinata tried to figure out, "… and good friends."

"If we were," Ino rolled her eyes, "… how come he can't just take one shift for me?" she huffed crossing her arms, "… lazy bum."

"Oh please Ino," Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance, "… you are always trying to get someone to take over for you!"

"What?" Ino glared at the female.

"You," Sakura points and accusing finger, "… are lazy."

There was a silence that hovered above them for a quick second and Naruto felt like he should hide. He watched Ino's face in shock to anger and then blank. He was a bit worried seeing something similar to that a long time ago and it didn't end up good. He was about to speak up, but the laughter of the blonde caught his attention.

"Maybe I am," Ino smirked, "… it's not my fault I want to spend more time with Naruto," she looked to him and their blue eyes locked. He smiled feeling a hint of blush capturing his facial feature.

"Okay I have to ask," Sakura leaned back as she watched the two, "… when."

"When?" Naruto questioned and looked to his girlfriend who gave the same confused look.

"When did… this," she waved her hand around the two of them, "… happen."

"Oh," the two looked at one another before a smile captured their lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I thought maybe I should right what people think about their relationships. I hope you all enjoy this.

Love, kiwi4me

**Reviewers:**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36-** I am :)

**raidersfan777-** thank you very much! ^_^

**MysticTraveller- **Thank you, I didn't want it to be similar to others and I thank you for seeing that. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Ino: My Love

By kiwi4me

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"When did… this," she waved her hand around the two of them, "… happen."

"Oh," the two looked at one another before a smile captured their lips once more.

* * *

><p>"It was a long time ago," Ino admitted glancing at the pinkette.<p>

"Yeah," Naruto looked at the two female before looking back to his girlfriend, "… It must've been two years before I left, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds right," Ino nodded and broke her gaze from him to the bubblegum haired female.

"How?" Hinata managed to ask.

"Well," Ino tapped her chin..

**Flashback**

_"Hey," his voice floated into her ears and she didn't move. She didn't want to as she continued staring at where she was looking at. Her legs dangling off the edge of the cliff as the tears continue to run down her eyes. She didn't understand why life was so mean to her. She was never mean to anyone, honest maybe, but not mean. She could hear his footsteps nearing her and she wanted to yell at him to stay, but she couldn't find her voice. He stopped beside her and she didn't want to look at him. She had a feeling he would laugh at her and make fun of her like so many others did, so she held her ground as he sat next to her. It was quiet, the most quiet they had ever been together and she couldn't help the itch of wanting to crank her neck to see what he is looking at. Was he looking at her? Was he going to judge her?_

_"What do you want?" she finally asked not moving her eyes._

_He didn't say a word as he kept quiet. There are some things he doesn't know, but he knew that it was best he didn't say anything. He could tell she was waiting for him to speak, but he didn't want to. He closed his eyes and thought about everything he remembered about the female beside him. She fought with Sakura, she protected her when they were younger. She is bossy, mean, and annoying. Where has this person gone? The female beside him has tears falling down her eyes. This female, who once spoke until your head hurts, is now quiet. He knew something was wrong._

_"Nothing," he admitted. He didn't know why, but he felt like he should be there._

_"Liar," she breathed out as her tears stopped falling down her eyes._

_"Are you okay?" he asked turning to look at her._

_"I could be better," she turned to see his blue eyes looking at her and her breath hitched._

_"I can tell," he smiled._

_She couldn't help feeling like the world was not important anymore. When did his smile held such beauty? She knows she had seen him smile before, but why was this one different than any other that he had flashed? She figured she was just seeing things because of her wacked up emotions at the moment._

_"Whatever," she decided to say as she broke away the gaze._

_"What happened?" he was curious still looking at her._

_She looked so broken, so sad, yet so beautiful at once. Wait, he just admitted that Ino Yamanaka is beautiful. This is odd. He decided that she just looked so down that his mind thought that up._

_"You don't care," she sighed, "… you can leave."_

_"I do care," Naruto blurted causing her eyes to shift toward him, "… yeah, you can be mean, but…" he hesitated, "… you're my friend."_

_"Hm," Ino couldn't help smirking, "… friend huh?"_

_"You think we aren't friends?" Naruto questioned unsure._

_"Thought we would just be acquaintances," Ino shrugged as she sat up straight._

_"Geez Ino," he huffed out playfully, "… I guess I consider us more than that…"_

_"Shut up," she laughed softly before sighing, "… why are you out so late?"_

_"Eh," he shrugged, "… just walking."_

_"Liar," she repeated, "… you were stalking me."_

_"What?" he looked at her incredulous, "… why would I be stalking you?"_

_"Calm down," Ino made a movement with her hand, "… it was a joke."_

_"Oh," Naruto felt embarrassed as he looked away from her._

_"He called me a bitch," Ino decided to say._

_"Who?" he asked._

_"The guy I was with," Ino sighed, "… he said I was a bitch."_

_"Hey," Naruto touched her hand, "… you aren't that. You may be mean, but not that."_

_"Thanks," Ino smiled and leaned closer to him. She could tell he was surprised and unsure of what to do, but all she wanted was to give him a kiss on the cheek. So as her lips brushed against his cheek unintentionally, she could feel his breath hitched and she couldn't help the flip of her stomach. She disregarded it as she placed a kiss on the side of his cheek. As she pulled back, she would never have thought what would happen next._

_He didn't know why, but he captured her lips. It was nice. Nicer than her had ever thought. Of course he had heard Ino Yamanaka was a great kisser and that she had many experiences. What he was never told was how soft her lips were, how magical he felt, how he couldn't help closing his eyes when he tries so hard to pry it open. He felt her lean into the kiss and he could only hear the sounds of heart beat._

**End Flasback**

"… I guess I was down, he was there, and it just happened," Ino finished.

"What…" Sakura's lips were flat and her eyes dipped. She didn't believe it.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded and added, "… and that kiss…"

"Wait!" Sakura's eyes grew, "… no way…" she looked accusingly at Naruto, "… she was the one?"

"What?" Hinata and Ino questioned as they watched the two.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded backing away from his former teammate slowly.

"Why didn't you just tell me!" she was furious and her anger was emitting all around her.

"I told him not to," Ino chimed in relaxing against the chair, "… I wasn't ready."

Sakura stared at the blonde for a few second before her eyes looked at Ino. To be truthful, she was surprised she said what she did. Ino was never the type to get afraid of something, especially when it comes to relationship. She stared at her for another minute before letting out a large sigh.

"I'm just surprise you have a thing for this idiot," Sakura huffed and crossed her arms looking away from her guests.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed a bit hurt.

"I mean," the pinkette continued, "… I didn't think you would sleep with him of all people."

"What?" Hinata was red in the face as she could not believe her ears.

_The two blondes had… they had sex!_ She covered her face embarrassed from the information and for herself. She blurted it out like she couldn't hold her tongue. She wanted to crawl and hide away from their staring eyes, but she couldn't just take off.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked and there was redness crossing his cheeks, "… Sakura wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Are you disgusted," Ino made it sound more like a statement as her eyes held nothing in them. Hinata turned to face her to see no emotions within those blue eyes of hers and she flinched. Did she think it was wrong? Was it really wrong for two adults to make love? Was it wrong for them to be happy? Was it wrong for them to be together?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Ah, there must be drama, am I right?

love, kiwi4me

**Reviewers:**

**raidersfan777- **Thank you for reviewing and being a loyal fan :)

**tman0066- **Thank you for reviewing :)

**MysticTraveller- **Thank you for reviewing! Hm.. there might be, there might not :)

**wolf191000- **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it :)

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36- **Yes, she has a confused feeling, doesn't she? Is it wrong that I make her character like this?


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Ino: My Love

By kiwi4me

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"Are you disgusted," Ino made it sound more like a statement as her eyes held nothing in them.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Sakura called out, "… why would you say that?"<p>

"Go ahead, say it," Ino continued burning holes into her eyes and she couldn't help the shakes she was getting.

"Calm down," Naruto spoke it softly as he stood up.

"Say it," her thin arms reached the scared female and grabbed her arm, "… do it. I know you want to."

It was a command and she knew it. Hinata didn't know what to do. She didn't think it was right for them to be making love when they weren't married. She cringed as she felt the blonde's finger closing in together. She opened her mouth not sure what was going to come out, but Ino wasn't letting up and she felt a glare entering her eyes.

"Ino!" Naruto held her shoulders firmly, "… let her go."

"No," she glared at him, "… _you _let me go."

"Ino," he breathed out as he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered something in her ears.

"I don't care!" she squeezed Hinata's arm more, "... you think what we are doing is wrong, dont you?" her eyes were blazing into her pale ones, "... go ahead, say it!"

"Leave her alone Ino!" Sakura ran around Naruto and pulled Ino's shoulder hard so that her grip on the quiet female's arm was ripped off.

"I... I..." Hinata stuttered out with wide eyes.

"You what?" Ino barked out ignoring the stares.

"I..." Hinata tore her gaze away not knowing what she wanted to say.

"What is wrong with you?" Sakura was so angry and confused at the situation that just unfolded.

"Nothing," Ino's voice dipped low as if she was ready to kill and this caused chills to run up the pinkette's spine.

"Ino," Naruto tried touching her arm, "... calm down."

"Shut up," she glanced at him before staring at the female still sitting on the chair, "... what's the matter Hinata, can't speak?" she taunted.

"Ino," Naruto breathed out walking closer to his girlfriend, "... let's just head out."

"No," she was unmoved as she waited for an answer.

"I think," Hinata started not finding the courage to look at the piercing blue eyes of Ino's, "... I don't know..."

It was quiet for a few seconds before Ino grunted angrily.

"Whatever," she turned swiftly without a goodbye as she walked out of the building with eyes watching her.

"Sorry guys," Naruto apologized and walked after her.

"That was weird," Sakura waited until they left, "… you okay?" she asked moving to sit beside the female.

Hinata didn't hear her. She didn't even feel the pinkette grabbing her arm to examine the bruise being formed. Her eyes were still stuck on the two blondes who exited the building and were now walking across the street. She saw Naruto trying to grab Ino's hand, but she swatted it away. She saw the hurt in his eyes, the anger in hers. Hinata, blessed with the byakugan, did not see any of this coming.

-o-o-

"Don't be mad," Naruto scooted closer to her on the couch.

"I don't want to see your face," she said as she continued to glare a hole at the wall.

"You know what you did was mean," Naruto spoke up as she sat watching her face, "… do you hear me?"

"No," she turned quickly to him, "… maybe you should speak louder," she said with sarcasm dripping.

"Ino," he breathed out, "… come on," he grabbed her into a hug that she didn't return, "… I don't care what they think; I only care what you think."

"That's hard to believe," she admitted as she relaxed in his arms.

After a silence fell upon them, she reflected on what had transpired an hour ago.

"I was mean, huh?" she felt him nod, "… I should aplogize."

"Yeah," the blonde male nodded against her shoulder.

"I can't help it," she sighed, "... I hate when people judge me."

"You're selfish," Naruto mumbled with a smile.

"Only because I know what they mean," Ino felt a bit depressed, "... she thinks you're too good for me."

"How do you know that?" he questioned not moving his face.

"I saw it in her eyes," she spoke softly, "... and Sakura's."

"What?" there was a pause of silence as he thought about what to say, "... hey, you can see into people's eyes now?"

"Yes," Ino smiled a little, "... so don't try to hide anything from me."

"Hey," he pulled her away and looked at her, "… I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and he leaned in for a kiss that she gladly accepted.

When they parted, she continues staring at him and couldn't help smiling.

"How did I manage to get you?" she questioned and laughed seeing his surprised look.

"You must've put a love potion or something in my noodles," he decided laughing as she did as well.

"Naruto," her voice was now lowered and soft against his ears, "… you make me so happy."

He smiled against her neck and kissed the curve of her neck which caused a hitch in her breath. He continued the trail hearing her relax into the kisses. He felt her arm reach around his neck as her hands ran through his hair.

"Ino," he breathed softly against her ear as he nibbled the lobe gently.

"Yes," was all he needed to hear before picking her up and headed to the room where he would make her feel more alive than she did now.

-o-o-

"You and Ino," he gave an incredulous look, "… how the hell did you snag her?"

"Come on," the blonde male rolled his eyes, "… let it go."

"Seriously!" he continued, "… yeah she is bossy and annoying, but damn! Her body is…"

"Beautiful," he laughed.

"No way," the brunette's mouth hung low as he stared at his friend, "… you…" he pointed an accusing finger, "… you… you didn't…?"

Naruto just grinned as he watched Kiba's shock turn into a twitch in his eyebrow. He heard him laugh loud and hard as people started to stare. Naruto waved to the people around them that his friend, who was now on the floor laughing, was alright and there was no need to worry.

"You did!" His friend exclaimed and once he was done laughing, he leaned against the booth with his arms landing on top of it, "… damn you," he smirked.

"Jealous?" Naruto quirked and eye brow as his smile never faded.

"Heh," Kiba couldn't believe this. The two blondes are together and are actually not ripping each other apart.

"Naruto," her voice called out and Kiba couldn't help looking behind him to see the woman.

"Hey Ino," Kiba greeted as she watched her scoot beside Naruto, "… how you been?"

"Good," Ino smiled, "… bout you?"

"Surpirsed," Kiba crossed his arms with a smirk, "… you chose him instead of me."

Ino was quiet for a few seconds before the corner of her lips lifted as she leaned forward.

"Are you really?" he knew she was egging him on and he bit it full force.

"I am sexier," he smiled even wider not noticing Naruto was glaring at him.

"I can give you what you want," she heard him say and continued her smirk feeling the male beside her squeeze her hand.

"I can make you feel," he saw her eyebrow quirk further up before she leaned back.

"You may be sexy," Ino laughed, "… you probably can make me feel good and give me what I want," she turned to the side, "… but I'm perfectly happy."

Kiba watched as the two of his guests look at one another before leaning down for a kiss. He was about to interrupt and bark at them to get a room, but he didn't. He watched the kiss like it was in slow motion. He felt something bubble in his stomach watching how much they look… happy. How can you truly be happy with someone? He didn't understand.

"You pervert," he heard Ino spoke softly not breaking her eyes from her boyfriend, "… you want to see more, don't you?"

"Why would I want to see you two do the nasty?" Kiba looked disgusted before a thought entered his mind, "… unless…"

"Not a chance," Naruto laughed and Kiba's height deflated, yet the smile remained.

_How can you truly be happy?_ He couldn't help thinking as he watched the two before him.

-o-o-

"I am truly surprised," the sliver haired male admitted staring at the blonde.

"Yeah," the brunette beside him added, "… thought you didn't like the kid."

"I never said I didn't like him," the blonde male frowned slightly, "… and I can't really tell my baby girl no…"

"So you don't approve?" the blonde looked beside him to see his old friend holding a smile.

"Shikaku," he breathed out, "… she just looks so happy," he said hopelessly.

"Inoichi," another voice spoke up, "… you approve?"

"Chouza?" he couldn't believe it. Was everyone going to keep asking the same questions?

"Inoichi doesn't approve," Shikaku informed chuckling.

"If my princess is happy, then that's all I can hope for," Inoichi admitted sighing deeply.

"Naruto is a good kid," Kakashi said, "… he knows what he is doing."

"Besides," Genma added, "… he'd be stupid if he did anything to hurt Ino."

"I will mutilate him and castrate him so bad that no one would be able to identify him," Inoichi informed causing those around him to step back slightly.

"Calm yourself," Shikaku placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She was supposed to marry one of your boys," he said toward his two best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I didn't want to stray Ino too far away from her aggressive side, so I felt like she would get a bit irritated. Possibly it happened before? Hm… /:)?

Also, I wrote this a bit longer than the others because I feel like I am behind in my updates... though I don't have a timeline... . hm.

Love, kiwi4me

**Reviewers:**

**Jake-** Thank you for reviewing :) appreciate your comment.

**Mystic Traveller- **Thank you for your review~ I figured Hinata is much too innocent so I believe her reaction would be that, no? :)

**wolf191000- **Haahaa thank you so much. I appreciate your reviews.

**Mika'Aoi-** Thank you! I try my best :)

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36-** I also love Ino because of her multi-dimensionalilty. I feel like she can do so much, only if the creator can see that... .

**ChronoMitsurugi-**Thank you for the review and to be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted that to happen, but I could do a lot more (story-wise) so hopefully it wasn't disappointing :-/

**fidi-** Thanks for the review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Ino: My Love

By kiwi4me

Previously:

"She was supposed to marry one of your boys," he said toward his two best friends.

* * *

><p>"I suppose their love is more of siblings," Shikaku sighed.<p>

"Should've done the arranged marriage," Genma smirked into his glass.

"If I did then I would get chewed up and spit out by my only child," Inoichi placed his hands on head, "… it would be even worse."

"Isn't that them?" Kakashi pointed out as two blondes entered the area they were in.

"Ino," Naruto whined, "… why again?"

"Naruto," she breathed out aggravated, "… you don't have to come."

"I can't just leave you," Naruto stared a little hurt that she didn't want him there.

"You know your suffocating me," Ino stopped her walk and turned to the blonde male, "… I'm dying here."

"What?" Naruto was confused, "… I'm suffocating you?" he grabbed her hands, "… you're not… you're not breaking up with me, are you?"

Ino watched his eyes and could clearly see the emotions he was emitting. She closed their gap with a kiss. When she parted he still held a sadden look.

"No," she shook her head softly as her blonde locks swept her shoulders.

"Then, why…" he whispered it softly as their body was still close to one another.

"We do everything together," she looked at him, "… aren't you, aren't you tired?"

"Well," he shifted his eyes away from hers to the ground before facing her again, "… sometimes, but then I feel lonely," he grabbed her into a hug, "… and I can only think of being with you. Is that weird?"

"Kind of," she laughed, "… and sweet too," she pushed him gently away from her, "… I love you," she kissed him again, "… I'm not used to this, I guess…"

"That is why we are in this together right?" Naruto brightened his smile leaning down for another kiss.

"Yeah, but," she backed away from his kiss playfully, "… catch me first!" and with that she took off running while he followed behind with a grin.

"You're right," Chouza nodded, "… they are happy together."

"Yeah," Inoichi smiled seeing how happy his daughter was, but he still didn't like it.

_Not much I can do,_ he sighed and continued his drink ignoring the questioning stares of the men around him.

-o-o-

He watched and watched with scrutinizing eyes. He probably looked like he was glaring, but that wasn't what he was doing. He was just as surprised as everyone when they admitted their love for one another. He had to make sure everything wasn't a joke. He was her best friend since childhood after all. Yeah, he may like Naruto but Ino was like his nonrelated sister. He doesn't want to see her hurt, ever.

"You're being invasive," the person beside him interrupted his train of thought.

"I just want to be sure," he said in a whisper.

"If she finds out, she will kill us," a deep sigh escaped his lips.

"Shikamaru," he gave a quick glance at the pineapple headed male, "… this is Ino. I don't want to see her hurt that is all."

"So this is why we are hiding behind a bush watching the two blondes make out?" Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow as he smirked at his friend.

"Fine," he pouted slightly and followed his friend as they revealed themselves.

"Get a room," Shikamaru spoke up causing the two blondes to look toward him.

"Shika, Cho!" Ino exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey," Chouji smiled nervously before embracing the thin blonde.

"Cho," he heard her say, "… um, you can let go now…"

"Oh," he blushed not realizing that he held her longer than he should, "… sorry Ino," he rubbed the back of his head.

"What's up guys?" he heard Naruto asked, but he noticed how he grabbed Ino's hand protectively.

"Just wanted to ask some questions," Shikamaru shrugged and sat against a tree.

"More questions," Ino narrowed her eyes before sighing as they all sat down on the grassy ground.

"Cho," Shikamaru glanced toward him, "… go ahead."

"Ok," he looked at the blondes who waited for a question, "… so, are you guys happy?"

"Yes," both said in unison as they looked at one another smiling before looking back at him.

"Have you guys done it?" Shikamaru questioned smirking.

"That's personal Shikamaru," Chouji threw him a questioning look.

"Yes," Ino smirk right back, "… we have."

"I see," Shikamaru broke his eyes from her blue ones and looked toward Chouji.

"You guys don't think it's a problem right?" Naruto wondered.

"Well," Chouji started but quickly stopped as he thought about what to say, "… as long as the two of you are truly happy. I see no problem with it."

"Really?" Naruto questioned, "… alright! Thanks Chouji!"

"Shika?" Ino called out, "… bout you?"

"It's natural," he gave an unidentified look that caused Ino to stare at him confused.

"Is that an approval or not?" Ino narrowed her eyes.

"What did your father say?" Shikamaru brought up and seeing Ino paled beside Naruto who held fear in his eyes told him the answer, "He doesn't know?"

"We haven't said anything," she admitted, "… I'm sure he would end up killing Naruto if he finds out."

"Wait," Shikamaru thought, "… you weren't a virgin when you slept with Naruto," he earned himself a glare from those around him, "… why would your father be angry with you making love with someone who makes you happy?"

"Because stupid!" Ino shouted with a glare, "… he doesn't know!"

"What?" Shikamaru stared in shock.

"No one knows about it," she looked away from him, "… I tend to keep it that way."

"Are you two using protection?" Chouji asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course," Naruto nodded, "… I wouldn't…"

"I understand," Chouji held up his hand to stop his sentence, "… just be careful because Inoichi-san is very protective of Ino and he tends to find things that shouldn't be found out."

"Okay," Naruto nodded as he felt Ino's hand relaxed, "… maybe we should tell him," he looked at Ino who stared at him in confusion.

"You want to die?" she retorted with a question.

"I don't want to hide from your father," he admitted, "… I love you and I want him to know it."

"Well," Ino wasn't sure if the idea was right but seeing how determined Naruto was, she said yes, "… okay."

"Thank you," he smiled and leaned down kissing her lips gently.

"That is our time to leave," Shikamaru stood up and dusted himself off as Chouji did the same as they said their goodbyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Ino asked a tad worried.

"Yes," Naruto smiled, "… if I end up dying, at least he would know what I feel toward you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Oh boy, how is this going to go through well, wait for the next chapter!

Love, kiwi4me

**Reviewers:**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36-** haahaa Yes I know... :)

**MysticTraveller- **Thank you so much. I am glad you enjoy this ^.^

**BeautifulLotus- **Thank you. I hoppe to update within the next week of the updates, but you know how life is.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Ino: My Love

By kiwi4me

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Ino asked a tad worried.

"Yes," Naruto smiled, "… if I end up dying, at least he would know what I feel toward you."

* * *

><p>Inoichi gripped the chair so hard it started to break. If his glare could kill, <em>he<em> would be dead and rotting in public where everyone he knows kicked him for what he did. He could feel the heat radiating off him as his ears filled with smoke. His teeth were grinding as he held his mouth together or else everything and anything would escape his lips. He could hear his daughter saying something, but he couldn't understand her as his mind was racing with thoughts of how to destroy the man. Yeah, maybe he should be angrier with his daughter for hiding this from him, but he couldn't be angry with her. Instead, he looked to the one who was a part of this incomprehensible truth. How the hell did he not notice this? He should! Where the hell was he?

"Inoichi-san," Naruto tried.

"Stop!" he barked out as he tried his best to calm himself.

"When," he spoke once he was composed enough to speak.

"Almost two years ago," Naruto spoke nervously, "… that was the first time…" he let it hang.

"He wasn't my first," Ino defended, "… I… had others before."

"How many?" she knew that wasn't a question as she gulped down hard.

"Three," she kept her gaze on her father's as his thinned lips curve down slightly.

"Including him?" he made a movement with his neck.

"No," Ino looked away now feeling a bit shameful, "… it was only once with them," she looked up apologetically, "… sorry daddy. I'm so sorry."

Inoichi looked away from her. How could his daughter do this? How could she just have sex with other people? Okay, she is a beautiful girl. He couldn't help sighing knowing that it was partially his fault for not looking out for her the way he should be.

"Naruto," he spoke up with his back still to them, "… why my daughter?"

"Because I love her," Naruto took a step forward as he held Ino's hand.

"Why do you love her?" the older male slumped forward waiting for an answer.

"Because she is beautiful," Naruto concluded looking at the blonde beauty.

"Get out," Inoichi said suddenly standing up and repeated himself when he noticed the boy didn't leave, "… get out!"

"But… daddy!" Ino cried as her father stomped toward Naruto.

"Get out!" He called out again livid.

"B… but why?" Naruto stuttered confused.

"You love her because she is beautiful, correct?" Inoichi wasn't wanting a reply, "… get out!"

"Daddy!" Ino cried hoping to stand between the two, but Naruto stepped closer to the older blonde.

"No," he swallowed his fear and stood up tall, "… I love your daughter not just because she is beautiful physically, but in every possible way. She is my life and I plan to never leave her behind," he held his stare, "… ever."

Inoichi stared silently at the blonde male before him. He still wanted to kill him, but he could see the determination in his oceanic eyes. He didn't need to go inside his mind to know whether what he was saying true or not, because he could see it in his eyes. Inoichi unclenched his fists and turned to his daughter who held a smile, a genuine smile. He could tell there were tears at the brim of her eyes and he wanted to just fall onto the floor and wished none of this was happening. He breathed out and nodded slowly before being engulfed by his only daughter.

"I love you daddy," she spoke softly against his ears, "… I love you so much."

"I love you too princess," he hugged her back as he closed his eyes, "… does he make you that happy?"

"Yes," she said as she pulled away from her father.

"Alright then," he sighed, "… just remember if anything comes from… you know. It is your responsibility, you hear me? I am not going to help."

"Understood Yamanaka-san," Naruto grinned as Ino enveloped him into a hug.

"Yeah," he waved them off, "… I need a drink."

-o-o-

"NO way…" he breathed out incredulously.

"Yeah," the blondes nodded with a smile.

"I am so happy for you two!" he admitted showing the world his bright smile, "… the power of youth and love!"

"Lee," Ino shook her head, "… you get too excited sometimes."

"More like every time…" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"It is nice to know that love is still in our youth!" Lee looked at them determined.

"Thanks Lee," Naruto laughed as the bowl-cut haired male stepped in between them with his arm wrapped around their shoulders.

"You are very welcome!" he exclaimed happily causing a grin on the faces of the blondes.

-o-o-

He watched the way she was fidgeting with her sleeves as if she was covering something. Her eyes were shifty not wanting to meet his eyes.

"What happened?" he questioned with his arms crossed.

He saw her eyes widen before it looked toward the ground. He knew for certain that something was wrong and he tend to find out what. He grabbed her arm, the arm she kept pulling the sleeve down, and pulled it up to reveal a spot on her fair skin. This spot, he can tell, was a bruise. He scrutinized it and realized it was caused by a hand that wrapped around her arm.

"How did this happen," she could see anger in his eyes.

"It's nothing," she tried to pull her arm away, but he held tighter.

"What happened," he wanted answers and he was going to get it.

"I'm alright," Hinata decided to say as he let go of her arm.

"Who did it," Neji crossed his arms and stared at her.

"No one," she spoke softly avoiding his eyes once again.

"Was it Kiba?" he questioned.

"No," Hinata shook her head gently.

"A girl?" he noticed her stiffen a little, "… Sakura?" she didn't flinch, but the next name did, "… Ino."

"What are you going to do?" she asked seeing him walking away.

"I need to speak to her," he said protectively.

"Neji!" she called out to him, but he glanced behind him with a look that told her to not get involve.

-o-o-

"Naruto," Ino stared into blue eyes, "… what are you doing now?"

"I'm trying to find something," he admitted not looking away from her.

"A pimple?" she questioned with a look of horror.

"Pimple?" he laughed, "… no."

"Then what?" she asked confused.

"Why do you want to know?" he smiled.

"It is getting a little creepy when I can't move my head," she pointed to his hands which held her head.

"Just want to see," he didn't move.

"See what?" she breathed out with raised eyebrows.

"If you love me," he spoke softly.

"All you had to do was ask," she smiled and placed her lips on his.

"Are you done," a voice spoke up causing the two blondes to face the intruder.

"Neji?" Naruto looked surprised, "… how long you been there?"

"Just got here," he walked closer to the two, but his eyes were on the female.

"So," Naruto was a little uneasy seeing how Neji only glanced at him, but had his eyes on his girlfriend, "… what do you want?"

"To speak," he was right in front of her.

"You saw it," Ino spoke up, "… are you hear to lecture me?"

"Why," he wondered why her eyes were holding contempt.

"She judged me," Ino stated crossing her arm.

"Everyone judges you," he enlightened.

"Some should know better," she leaned against one leg, "… wouldn't you agree?"

"People all think the same," Neji leaned forward as his face neared her, "… her judgment was the judgment of everyone."

"Neji," Naruto pushed him sternly, "… what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just because she is your girlfriend, doesn't mean it is your problem," Neji glared at him.

"What?" Naruto clenched his fists and was about to take a step forward, but she stopped him.

"There is no reason to fight with someone lower than you," Ino said sweetly, "… let's head home."

"Don't think you can offend me and walk away," Neji glared holes at her.

"And what are you going to do?" she mocked, "… I hurt your cousin and now you think you should protect her?" she laughed, "… she is a Kounichi. She can handle herself."

"Apologize," Neji clenched his fists.

"Sure," Ino shrugged, "… do wish for me to do it now?"

"Are you taunting me," Neji clenched his jaw.

"I don't have to," Ino smirked, "… you are too easy Neji."

"What?" Neji was ready to paralyze the girl and let her starve out where everyone can pass by throwing rocks at her.

"I will apologize to her," Ino turned away from him, "… hey, stop hiding."

A female revealed herself from behind the tree. She inched slowly toward her cousin who held back his aggravation.

"I'm sorry for being rude and hurting you," Ino said softly before she felt anger surfacing, "… but you know judging me doesn't end well."

"I'm sorry," Hinata spoke up not looking at her.

"It's alright," Ino sighed grabbing Naruto's hand, "… Naruto, let's go."

"Sure," he smiled at her, but Neji stopped him.

"That was not an apology," he glared at her.

"It's as good as I will give," Ino glared right back, "… see you around Hinata."

"Hey Ino," Naruto stopped her, "… why don't I meet you. I want to talk first," she knew what he wanted to do as she glanced at the two. She ended up nodding before walking away.

"I suppose you want to talk with us," Neji looked at him.

"Stop trying to make her do things," Naruto said sternly.

"What she did to Hinata is wrong," he looked toward his cousin who shifted, "… show him."

"Show me what?" Naruto was confused.

"Show him," Neji held his gaze in her's and she slowly lifted her sleeve.

Naruto saw it. The bruise: the disgusting color of yellow, blue, green, purple, and a hint of red. He walked up closer to examine it, not noticing the large blush crossing the female's face. He gently touched it softly around the wound and couldn't help the confusion crossing his face. Was this from Ino? He didn't want to think about it, but he really wanted to know.

"This was from Ino?" he questioned looking into the pale eyes of the woman.

She nodded and he turned away. He thought about what to say next knowing that Neji may just as well been right on his part for trying to find answers. He turned back to the girl.

"Why didn't you get it healed? Sakura was there," he knows he may sound like he didn't care about her feelings, but he knew that Sakura was there and she could heal her right then and there.

"I didn't…" she started shifting her gaze away from him.

"You didn't want to get it healed?" he questioned.

"She didn't want to show anyone," Neji explained, "… to protect_ her_."

"To protect Ino? Why?" He was even more confused than before.

"My father," Hinata spoke up, "… he would…"

"He would what?" Naruto was starting to feel angry.

"He would bring her in," Neji clarified, "… she would be punished for hurting the heir to the clan."

"But…" Naruto started, "… she is a ninja? She will get hurt anyways…"

"If she was in battle, but this was intentional Naruto," Neji stepped closer to him, "… tell Ino she should be careful and count herself lucky," he glanced at the female before looking back at the blonde only to see him fuming with anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Oh boy, who knew a bruise would turn into such a problem... hahaa I do! ^_^

**Reviewers:**

**Spacecookie- **Thank you so much! I appreciate it very much :)

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36- **Yes, I do too!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and Ino: My Love

By kiwi4me

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"If she was in battle, but this was intentional Naruto," Neji stepped closer to him, "… tell Ino she should be careful and count herself lucky."

* * *

><p>"Something wrong?" Ino asked seeing him glaring at nothing in general, "… Naruto…"<p>

"Sorry," he shook himself off as he turned to her.

"What did Neji tell you?" she knew it had to be about whatever they talked about.

"Nothing," he said softly pulling her in closer to him.

"Don't hide anything from me," she said sternly watching his eyes shift away then back at her.

"He told me you were lucky," he looked worriedly at her, "… that she didn't tell."

"Hm," she breathed out looking away from him, "… I'm not afraid."

"But I am," Naruto admitted, "… I don't want you to get hurt."

"You worry too much," Ino smiled, "… I can handle myself. Trust me."

-o-o-

"What is wrong with you?" Shino asked concerned as he watched her lift her arm slowly reaching for her glass.

"I'm ok," she smiled and placed the glass in both hands to steady it.

"Hey Hinata!" a voice bellowed out as he entered.

He squeezed in bedside her bumping into her arm. She flinched as the pain hit her nerves causing her to drop the glass. The liquid spilled on the table.

"Whoa! Sorry Hinata!" he apologized as he grabbed the napkins and wiped the edge of the spill before it hits the ground.

"You are not fine," Shino spoke seeing the way her eyes were brimming with tears.

"What is wrong with you?" Kiba asked once he was done with wiping and settled beside her.

She couldn't lie to them anymore. She thought the medicine that she put on the bruise would've helped heal her arm a little, but there were no results yet. She could see their concern etched in their faces and she couldn't avoid them anymore.

"Tell us," Shino spoke up staring intently at her.

She took in a deep breath and knew that this was going to result in something bad. She slowly pulled her sleeve up to reveal what she was hiding. Their eyes were as huge as they could go and she held her breath not wanting to answer what was to come next.

"Who did this!"

-o-o-

It was quiet, so very quiet. There were no words being said, except for the deathly glares aimed at her. She on the other hand cared nonetheless of what was happening as she crossed her legs and looked away. She wondered if it was the right thing to do coming alone and leaving Naruto to deliver flowers. She was just so bored at the moment.

"Ino," the pinkette's voice came through the tension, "… what the hell were you thinking?"

"Wanting to hurt her," she said rolling her eyes ignoring the heat rolling off them.

"Why?" Kiba gritted out confused, "… why?"

"Kiba," she sighed turning to face the crowd, "… I can tell what she was thinking," she looked around before looking away, "… what you all are thinking."

"Just because you can read minds does not mean you are in the right to do what you did," Shino stated.

"Just because you're precious little Hinata is hurt, doesn't mean you need to get involve," Ino retorted back with an annoyed look.

"You should watch yourself Yamanaka," Neji gritted out ready to activate his eyes.

"Look," Ino faced them head on, "… she could've gotten Sakura to heal her and this whole mess would've been over," she looked at the quiet female, "… obviously she wants something, don't you Hinata?"

The girl in question didn't say anything. Her eyes shifted away from the blues of the blondes. She didn't want anything, at least that she could think of. She always was envious of the blonde, but she would never do something like this on purpose.

"No," Hinata shook her head softly.

"Who are you lying to?" Ino looked incredulously, "… I know how you feel about him," she sighed leaning against the chair, "… obviously your feelings for him are strong."

"Let's not put the blame on Hinata," Sakura spoke up.

"And you," Ino pointed to the pinkette, "… you are jealous that he chose me."

"WHAT?" she screamed fisting her hands, "… why would I care if he chose you?"

She ignored her as she looked at her fingers. Her blue eyes looked up toward the people in the room. She couldn't help giving off another sigh as she flipped her hair off her shoulder.

"It's either get it healed now since people obviously know about it, or," Ino made a movement with her hand toward the pain on the female's arm, "… tell you father."

The silence in the room was tense and suffocating. Was Ino serious about letting Hinata tell her father? Did she want to die? They were confused and wondered if it was a bluff or was she serious.

"Hinata," she got up and walked toward the female, "… what is your choice?"

Hinata didn't say anything. She really didn't want her to get into trouble, especially with her father. She still considered Ino as a companion, so maybe getting it healed the normal way would be best. She wanted to berate herself for thinking that not healing it would be better. She had to admit the blonde was right with her theory. Maybe she kept the bruise because she wanted people to know about how terrifyingly mean Ino was, how much she doesn't belong with Naruto. She knew that was selfish of her to do, so she chose the choice that was best.

"Ino," she spoke softly pulling the sleeve above her elbow, "… can you heal it for me?"

Ino stared at the mark she left on the female before looking into pale lavender eyes. A smile reached her lips knowing that Hinata finally understood what she did was something not to be proud of.

"Of course," she placed her hand above the wound and it begun to glow green.

-o-o-

"So you went without me?" Naruto was angry.

"Yeah," Ino nodded holding onto his arm, "… she realized her mistake," she looked up to see blue eyes, "… Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he breathed out as they entered the flower shop.

"If you weren't there," she stared into his eyes, "… would we ever be together?"

He watched her. She was worried and slightly confused. Was she questioning the way he felt about her?

"Yeah," he wrapped his arm around her, "… eventually we would get here," he kissed the side of her head, "… I'm glad it was sooner than later."

"Me too," Ino admitted closing her eyes feeling the warmth he emitted. She felt so lucky, so happy. She thanks Kami every day for steering both their hearts to one another.

"Ino…" he whispered.

"Hm…" she hummed eyes still closed.

"I love you," he smiled as he leaned into her.

"I love you too," she admitted not wanting to break their embrace.

"Naruto! Ino!" a voice called out as both the blondes turned to face the voice.

"Hey Shizune," they both greeted.

"Mission," she informed, "… Tsunade-sama wants to see you two immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Oh dear, i'm quickly hitting writer's block... grrr... I apologize fo the soon to be late updates... :(

**Reviewers:**

**RainbowLove06-** I wanted to branch out on the trouble with Hinata, but I feel like i'm bashing her a bit... but thank you for reviewing~!

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36-** Lol, I feel like i'm bashing Hinata... not really what I wanted lol

**Yoky2cool4u**- Aw thanks! always love new readers!


	8. Chapter 8: Mission Begins

Naruto and Ino: My Love

By kiwi4me

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"Me too," Ino admitted closing her eyes feeling the warmth he emitted. She felt so lucky, so happy. She thanks Kami every day for steering both their hearts to one another.

* * *

><p>Mission: to stop Uza Dungo, the controller of a human trafficking chain.<p>

"I don't like this at all," Naruto pouted as they settled on top of a large tree.

"Me either, but it's the only way," Ino reminded him.

"How about I go undercover," Naruto offered.

"No way," Ino deadpanned, "… that is worse."

"How is it worse?" Naruto questioned.

"You might end up kissing a guy," her feature did not change, "… again."

"I would kiss a million guys if it means you don't have to," Naruto mumbled looking away from her.

"That's… sweet…" she decided as she touched his shoulder, "… don't worry so much Naruto," she kissed him softly, "… if I'm in any trouble, you would be there to save me right?"

"Yeah, of course," he answered still not happy as she leaned in for a kiss that he gladly took.

"Be careful," he whispered into her ears when they parted. He knew Ino could finish this mission, but he is worried that once the target sees how beautiful she is, he might want to keep her all to himself and that would ruin everything. Not to mention his sanity. He just hoped things do not turn out for the worse.

-o-o-

He didn't like this at all. His blue eyes glared at the blonde female who entered the vicinity. In all honesty, he wasn't glaring at the blonde, but more at the man who was placing a hand behind her back at a place that he was definitely uncomfortable with. He felt a twitch at the side of his head when he saw her aimed the whites of her smile to him; that was _his_ smile. The scowl on his lips was deepening every second that went by. He saw her place her delicate hand on the target's shoulder as he glided her across the room to where they would be sitting. He hated this mission a million times more than he did before. With a grunt, he jumped silently to another branch watching like a hawk.

-o-o-

"So what brings you here again?" the man questioned.

"I was looking for someone who I haven't seen in a while," she lied, "… I was told she was around here," she smiled prettily at him, "... and you said you would help me find him, didn't you?"

"Of course," he nodded with a smirk wrapping his arm around her, "... I have to stop by my work," he feigned sadness, "... why don't we stop by there before we start looking for your friend?"

She knew what he wanted to do and where they were going. She honestly would punch the creep in the face so hard that he would lie on the floor unconscious, but for the sake of Naruto's and her mission, she chose the latter.

"Sure," she smiled through her disgust as he stood up and offered a hand.

"Aren't you a gentleman," she complimented as he smiled a little brighter.

"Anything for a lady," he continued smiling as they walked toward another direction.

-o-o-

He followed their agonizingly slow pace to his so called "work". The man's hand kept touching a certain area that would wind up his heart with anger. He knew that she didn't like it, but damn was she good at pretending.

Quietly he followed until they reached vacant vicinity where there was nothing at first. Further in they went and suddenly he saw them being bombarded with people. He knew that this was it. The plan was now in motion.

-o-o-

She knew this was going to happen, but this was part of their plan. She looked around the cold cell to find nothing there. The lock was easy to pick, she considered as she looked around her. It made her a bit disappointed not feeling a challenge at all. She sighed and was about to push against the bars keeping her inside, but a voice called out.

"Hello?" the voice asked softly from a few doors away from her.

"Yeah?" she called out placing her head against the bar, "... what does he want with us?" she questioned playing along in case someone was overhearing them.

"There are men," she spoke after a few minutes of silence, "... we are to..." she paused, "... make them happy..."

Ino gripped the bars tight against her fingers. She called out loud saying she wanted to be free and she needed to find her friend, but there was no reply. She shook the bars and banged against it letting the sound of metals emit into the room. She then look away and wondered if there was anyone actually around. Then she thought about her partner and smiled. He was still watching, maybe he found others. All she could do was find out more from the talking woman.

"Are there others?" Ino asked with a sad sigh.

"Just me right now," the female spoke softly, "... I wasn't taken..."

"Why?" she asked interested.

"I'm pregnant," the voice spoke back almost in a whisper and the blonde's eyes widen.

She didn't know what to say. She wanted to escape and take this poor female with her, but she couldn't due to the fact that their mission would be a failed one. She swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Where does he take them?" Ino questioned.

"I don't know," the female voice admitted, "... I know we go to three different ones; I don't know which one they went to today..."

So there were three places. She nodded in her mind. She was getting somewhere. She wondered what to ask next, but voices came through the entrance where she was forced in. Footsteps came through and voices from males were heard yelling at the others. She could vividly see girls, no older than her and some much younger being thrown into their cells. A few men walked passed her and paused before back tracking their way to her.

"Look here," one of them said with a smirk, "... a new one."

"She is very pretty," the other man complimented with a grin, "... I think we need to test her first before letting the big guys take her."

"I agree," it was making her want to bark back and kill them with their stupid smiles.

They reached in to touch her face, but she stepped back away from the bars.

"Aw, we won't hurt you," one of the men cooed.

"Let's just go inside," the other one jangled his keys before pushing one into the keyhole and turning it. He pushed against the barred door and walked in with the other in tow.

Ino knew that this was not going to be good. She didn't know if she should fight back, or let this happen. All she knew was that she had to make a move now, because she could feel the flaring of Naruto's chakra stating that he was angry and he didn't care who was in his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Alright, sorry for the long wait! Hope you all still like this story :)

**Reviewers:**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36- **Hahaa well, I guess you have a point ^_^ Thank you for reviewing and reading still. I appreciate it :)


	9. Chapter 9: Mission Part 2

Naruto and Ino: My Love

By kiwi4me

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"Let's just go inside," the other one jangled his keys before pushing one into the keyhole and turning it. He pushed against the barred door and walked in with the other in tow.

* * *

><p>"I…" she stuttered as the men cornered her, "… you should leave," she saw them stop before letting out a hearty laugh.<p>

"Oh," one of the men said, "… I don't think we will," he glanced at his partner before facing the feared blue eyed blonde, "… you see, we own you," he leaned in close and took in her scent, "… you smell delicious," he licked his lips, "… wonder how you'll taste?"

He was quickly moving in attempting to capture her lips. She on the other hand kicked him hard where it hurts. He barked out a curse word before slamming her against the wall. She gasped feeling the pain against her back before she was pinned.

"You little brat!" the man screamed, "… I will not go easy on you," he whispered darkly and glanced toward his partner, "… watch the door," he turned back to the female and spoke darkly as anger filled his words, "… if you scream, I won't hesitate to kill you."

She heard the straps on her dress rip as he pulled it forward. She wanted to punch him so hard he would break down the door of those cold bars keeping her inside, but she didn't, at least for now. She felt his mouth against the curve of her neck and she felt his teeth pricking her skin before biting in. She screamed, but stopped suddenly when his hand was around her throat. Ino winced from the pain and realized that the creeps hand was squeezing her chest at the moment. The anger in her came full forced as she pushed the hand away from her throat and aimed a punch that made him stumbled backwards.

Surprised was written all over his face before anger took over once more. He aimed a punch at her and normally she would dodge it, but she had to take it. It made her head turn as she felt the blood rushing into her mouth. Her body, from the force of the punch, caused her to fall hitting the dirty floor with a loud thud. She soon felt weight on her as she was forced over with her back to the ground. The man quickly straddled her as he placed both hands around her throat in an attempt to suffocate her.

-o-o-

He was itching to run in and murder those disgusting monsters, but he knew Ino would become angry. It was too soon. He continued to watch as Ino struggled to get the man off her and his mind was reeling. He needed to save her. That man had no right putting his hands on _his_ woman! As he continued to watch the scene from behind the thick branches of the trees, he saw the target enter the area once again.

Naruto could tell the man was not happy when he saw Ino struggling for air and the bulky male on top of her. He could see there were a few shouts out before the male let the blonde go and received a punch to the gut and face by said target. He saw the target tend to Ino as if asking if she was alright before tugging her by her hair. Naruto saw the man leaned close to her ear and whispered something before leaving with the goons. He could tell Ino was furious. Her eyes, as blue as ever, were blazing. Whatever the target said to her, he should have known never to scorn a woman nor the man who loves her.

-o-o-

After it was quiet once more, a few girls questioned her to see if she was alright. Ino had to admit that these girls were not from wealthy places, but they were not far off either. She could see the mixed in races and wonders if it was what the buyers were wanting: diversity.

"Are you all alright?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," a few girls replied.

"My names Ino," she offered waiting for anyone to speak.

"I'm Lynn," a young girl with dark hair spoke up.

"I'm Lola," the one with red hair offered.

"Why are you guys giving her your names," the female with brunette hair scowled, "… we aren't put here to make friends."

"But Nina," the one named Lynn spoke up, "… I rather talk then…" she let it hang.

It went quiet once again and Ino had to think of something to get more information. She didn't feel Naruto's chakra and that meant he was following the target. Good. She figured if there were more goons, then it was alright for her to beat them up and escape with the girls. Naruto could handle the three men. She shook the bars causing the noise to echo around them.

"What are you doing?" a few girls screamed out.

"Stop before someone comes!" another female spoke up.

"Do you want to die?" the one named Nina questioned flabbergasted.

After a few seconds later the girls were quiet as loud footsteps entered the room. They ran to the door and peered in. There was only one man this time, which came in her favor. The man screamed at her to stop, but she continued to do so ignoring his threats. He took out his gun and aimed it at her causing her to freeze.

"Stop before I shoot," the man warned.

"If you shoot me, there will be one less for your boss," Ino narrowed her eyes.

"He will get more," the man cocked his gun.

"Then shoot," Ino dared and the man did as she said.

-o-o-

Naruto followed the three men to the parking lot and watched the three of them entered a car and left. He hesitated in following knowing that Ino was going to be left alone, yet he had to finish this. He gave off a sigh and jumped from tree to tree in pursuit of the car.

After an estimation of twenty minutes, they arrived at another building. Naruto assumed it was filled with more girls, but to his surprised there were high classed men who greeted the target as he pulled up. He saw them shake hands and exchanged words before entering through the door. Unfortunately, there were no trees for him to hide behind in order for a closer look, so he jumped down softly. He quickly hid behind a bush when he saw a few people walk out for a smoke before returning inside. He got up and quickly slid to the walls. He pressed himself against the wall with his back facing it as he glided to the other side. A man turned the corner not realizing he was there and Naruto had to knock him out cold, dragging his body from the open view.

-o-o-

Ino wiped herself off as she inhaled and exhaled trying to calm herself. That was closer than she thought. Guns were pretty useful when looking for a quick kill, but her family line was quicker as she looked at the unconscious man lying on the floor. She slowly walked out wondering if someone else was going to come due to the noise. No one came and she breathed out a sigh keeping her guard up. The girls were about to say something, but Ino hushed them before any words were spoken.

"I'll be right back," she whispered as she went to the right exit.

She was currently in front of the door placing her ears against it. She didn't hear anything. Why has only one person watched all these girls? Did he think they are not smart enough to escape? She rolled her eyes at the stupidity as she slowly twisted the knob. It clicked and Ino paused. Still no sound, so she continued to opened the door. As she looked out, she saw a few men not too far away from them.

_Guess he was smart after all_, she smirked.

She softly closed the door once more and thought about using the unconscious guard to cause a scene, but she decided otherwise. Her body would be left lying there and there was no guarantee that Naruto finished his part already. She glided to the other side of the known escapes. She waited to hear anything and was about to open the door, but stopped when the door opened first.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I am so sorry for the super late update! So much papers due for classes... but beside that, I hope this isn't too AU with the guns and cars... anyways, hope you all still enjoy and stay tune for the next part!

Love,

kiwi4me

**Reviewers:**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36- **I apologize for the long wait... T_T

**raidersfan777-** Hey there! Long time no see... wait... read? :)


	10. Chapter 10: Return Home

Naruto and Ino: My Love

By kiwi4me

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

Naruto assumed it was filled with more girls, but to his surprised there were high classed men who greeted the target as he pulled up.

* * *

><p>Naruto heard them. He could hear some of them saying they were willing to pay over two thousand dollars. He wasn't sure for what or who, but it must've been something good. He could hear some arguing and others laughing. Did they really find this entertaining? Who in their right minds would enjoy something as sick as this? He was about to continue his questioning, but he heard footsteps nearing him. He made a few signs and was hidden. There were two men, the goons from before. Naruto unsheathed himself once they were a few inches away and knocked them hard that they stumbled forward. Before they could even breathe Naruto had already used his fingers to push hard against a spot near the neck causing them to fall unconscious. Of course he would like to do much more to them, he couldn't. He unceremoniously dropped them by the trash before eavesdropping once more.<p>

After a few minutes, he heard the target say he was leaving to retrieve the prize. What prize was it? He figured it was a girl that was held hostage and a part of him knew who it was. He fisted his hands wanting to destroy everyone in there, but he strained himself. He then realized that the target came with the goons who are now lying against the trashcan. He had to do something to have the buyers leave first or this plan isn't going to work.

-o-o-

The door opened and in came a bulky man. He walked down the hallway where the females were held and noticed a cell opened. He quickly ran over to see his friend in there. He quickly pulled out his gun and turned only to have his hand kicked away causing the gun to fall. Another kick to the stomach, but he didn't falter. His eyes had fury as he stared down at the thin blonde.

"You will pay," he said in a deadly tone and Ino jumped back as he ran to her.

She quickly made movements with her fingers as she continued to avoid his merciless attacks. She avoided a punch and she knew he was aiming to kill because he did not stop himself causing his hand to meet bars. That didn't stop him as he pursued her like a prey. She narrowed her eyes and was about to shout her move, when there was a loud noise. The man hesitated for a few seconds as he looked to where the noise came from. Ino quickly took the chance to use her jutsu before another unwelcomed guard dropped in.

-o-o-

"What was that?" a few buyers asked as they exited the building. They looked to where the sound came from only to see a flaming trash can.

"What is going on here?" the target questioned.

"I am so sorry," a thin blonde female revealed herself, "… I just love explosions," she finished with a wink.

"This must be her," a buyer with brown eyes said, "… she was worth every penny."

"Excuse me gentlemen," the target excused himself as he walked toward the female, "… would you come with me miss?"

"Sure," she replied as they walked into the building leaving the buyers outside.

"What is your name?" he asked kindly as the two of them were alone.

"My name isn't important," the female smiled, "… did you know what is important?" she slyly walked towards him.

"And what would that be?" he questioned watching the female saunter over to him.

"Hm…" she leaned close to his ears, "… I haven't had fun in so long, would you play with me?"

"You sure are a catch, aren't you?" he said grabbing her into his arms and was aiming for a kiss, but was pushed away.

"That's what I've been told," she laughed.

"I see you have scars," the man ran his finger down the marks on her cheek, "… how did you get these?"

"Well," she broke out of his embrace, "… I had a terrible childhood," she turned away from him, "… I really don't want to trouble you."

"Whatever happened," he touched her shoulder, "… I will take care of you from now on," he whispered from behind.

"You mean until you're dead," she said it quickly causing the man to be caught shock not feeling the kunai piercing his chest.

"What the…" the target started.

"You do not deserve to live," she whispered, "… you take girls and sell them," she leaned away from him and revealed who he was.

"You're a… guy?" he pushed Naruto away and was reaching for his gun but felt it empty.

"Looking for this?" Naruto questioned as he lifted what was in his hand, "… you're pathetic."

"You…" he gritted out, but felt another pain against his throat.

"Shut up," Naruto said behind him as the edge made a cut against his throat, "… it is over," and with that final say, he pulled the sharp edge all the way through and disappeared out of there before the buyers entered.

-o-o-

Ino was huddling the girls through the bare grounds and thick trees. They were almost to the meeting point of where Naruto and her planned. A few more minutes and they should arrive there. From a distance she saw the patch of blonde hair and she smiled. He completed his part already and now this mission is over. She breathed out a sigh as they reached their destination with Naruto smiling back.

-o-o-

"Good work Naruto, Ino," Tsunade praised, "… you both did well."

"Thank you Tsunade sama," Ino smiled while Naruto nodded.

"Baa chan," Naruto started, "… what is going to happen to the girls?"

"They would either be brought home or find a family that would take care of them," Tsunade informed.

"That's good to hear," Ino said as she grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Yeah, some of them were so young," Naruto said worriedly before he smiled, "… so what now baa chan?"

"Your dismissed," she waved her hand as if to shoo them out.

Once the two blondes left her office, Tsunade couldn't help smirking. Who would've thought that they of all the young ones would end up together? She pulled out one of her drawer and took out her liquor.

_Oh yes, life sure is a tricky thing,_ she thought as she took a swig of her drink.

-o-o-

"Hey Naruto," Ino looked to her side, "… what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said with an odd face.

"Why do you keep looking at my neck?" she questioned and felt his finger poke her skin.

"He bit you," he growled glaring at the teeth mark.

"Oh, right," Ino forgotten about it, "… it'll go away."

"He touched you…" he mumbled darkly as he moved his blue eyes to look into hers.

"It wasn't like I wanted it Naruto," she glared with a small frown.

"Why didn't you do something before he sunk his damn teeth into you?" he spoke lowly and raised his voice at every word.

"What?" she stepped away from him, "… we were on a mission Naruto! You know we cannot afford to blow our cover at that moment!" she looked away from him frustrated, "… what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?" Naruto knew he was getting out of hand and his anger was starting to eat at him. He was able to ignore the burning of his skin, but now that they are in the sanctity of their home, he blew up.

She turned to face him, but suddenly felt the wall pushed against her back. Her eyes shot open in confusion and shock to see the man before her pinning her. She didn't fight him and stayed still hearing his hard breathing grazed her skin heating where it touched.

"I hate it," he whispered after he relaxed against her.

"I know," she ran her hand through his hair, "… I know."

"Sorry," he apologized placing his head against the crook of her neck covering up the hateful mark.

"It's okay," she kissed the side of his head as he slowly stepped back giving her room.

"You know I love you," she reminded him touching his face, "… don't think I would ever hurt you, cause I won't."

He smiled and kissed her. He doesn't know why, but there was something about Ino that he truly loves and yet he is deathly afraid of. He wasn't sure if it was the way she could easily grab the attention of every man who ever caught a glimpse of her or if it was the way her smile brighten up any room. He obviously took pointers from her when he was seducing the target, but he didn't like it. He wanted her all to him and though she continues to tell him she loves him and only him, why does he feel like once he leaves, she was not going to be there anymore? He hated feeling this way and he hated not trusting her after all that she had gone through. He hated himself for being so selfish. The more he looked into her eyes and the more they kissed, he felt even more than he did before.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello everyone, I hope it isn't a problem if I end this story. I feel like I'm losing touch with my liking of this couple. Sad, I know, but I will be writing more. They will be short stories, since I tend to not write my best because of it. Anyways, enjoy!

**Reviewers:**

**raidersfann777- **AU means alternate universe. I put this because I don't think the Narutoverse had guns and stuff… but then again I haven't seen any new episodes :) thanks for reviewing.

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36- **I agree, I think it could've been much better… but thank you for reviewing :)


	11. Chapter 11: My Confession

Naruto and Ino: My Love

By kiwi4me

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

The more he looked into her eyes and the more they kissed, he felt even more than he did before.

* * *

><p>Sakura was worried, very worried. She knew something strange was going on because the flips in her stomach continued as she watched him. He wasn't happy and the scowl on his face says it all. It was abnormally strange because he was starting to look a lot like their former teammate. She shifted her emerald eyes to the other blonde who was currently hanging out with her former teammates. The blonde beauty looked like she normally does beside the small bruise forming on her neck. The pinkette looked back to her former teammate. What was going on?<p>

"Hey Naruto," she called out.

"Hey Sakura," he greeted without taking his eyes away from the scene before him.

"What are you doing?" Sakura questioned as her heart dropped missing the –chan at the end of her name.

"Nothing," he sighed and jumped off the branch, "… what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with Sai and me," she said, "… like old times."

"Sure," he grinned following her and shaking off the thought of Ino ever doing something that hinder their relationship.

-o-o-

"So what is up with you and Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned.

"What do you mean?" Ino wondered.

"He was watching us just now," he looked away from her, "… is he getting worry?" there was a smirk formed on his lips.

"Worry? You and me?" Ino paused before they both laughed at the thought, "… I love you Shika, but it's not the same thing."

"It's mutual Ino," he smiled, "… why didn't you get that healed?" he questioned concerned pointing at the bruise.

"It didn't hurt," Ino shrugged, "… oh where is Chouji?" she looked around.

"He said he had to meet someone," Shikamaru laid on the grass closing his eyes.

"Someone?" Ino scooted closer, "… who? A girlfriend?"

"Eh, I don't know," he said, but he couldn't hide the smirk on his face.

"Shika," there was a deadly tone that came with his name and he opened his brown eyes to see blue, "… tell me."

"Tell you what?" he watched as her lips turned into a scowl and her eyes darkened slightly.

"Tell me if Chouji has a girlfriend," she commanded not breaking her sight.

"You have to ask him," Shikamaru closed his eyes once more.

He expected her to attack him at that moment or scream his ears off, but nothing came. He opened his eyes and turned to the blonde who stayed sitting with her mouth hung low. He slowly sat up unsure how to approach this situation. He saw her face, her mouth close and parted into a large smile. A small blush graced her cheeks and her blue eyes were sparkling.

"He…" Ino stuttered unable to contain her happiness any longer as she screamed out in joy, "… Chouji has a girlfriend! Chouji… my Chouji!" she felt like she was a child again learning the first time about love.

"I never said…" Shikamaru started, but stopped abruptly.

"Yet, you did," Ino pointed, "… Chouji has a girlfriend! Wait…" her happy mood suddenly changed to one of confusion, "… when did this happen? Why didn't he tell me?" she aimed her questions at the pineapple head who stood up.

"I'm going to go…" he cautioned slowly before turning and taking off into a sprint.

Ino watched him dash off and couldn't help the smile. Her friends are all moving on and she couldn't be happier. Her mind went straight to her beloved Naruto. She knew he isn't doing well. Was it because of her or him? She touched the place where the bruise was feeling the bumps to where the teeth marks formed. She sighed and stood up. She should heal it. Maybe then Naruto would feel better about the mission they were on.

-o-o-

"Sai, for the last time," Naruto growled, "… shut your mouth."

"I am only telling you what I feel," Sai reminded him, "… is that not what people want to hear? The truth?"

"Only if they ask for it Sai," Sakura mediated, "… let's just change the subject."

"Forget it," Naruto stood up, "… I'm done," he placed some cash onto the table and headed to the door, "… later Sakura," he lowered his voice, "… Sai," and headed out of the place.

"What is wrong with him?" Sai asked.

"I don't know," Sakura admitted unsure if she should get involved or not.

-o-o-

"Welcome back," he heard her voice and his tension disappeared. He walked to where the voice was and found her brushing her long hair. He smiled and walked to her grabbing her into a hug. He hated feeling this way. Those years he had left wasn't as bad as it was now. Why was that? He finally has her and yet, he felt like he was drowning.

"Are you alright?" she asked lifting his head to face her.

"Yeah," he breathed out offering a smile, "… just tired."

"Listen to me Naruto," she stood so he wasn't leaning down, "… we need to talk."

"What?" his eyes widen knowing that those words only ends up in heartbreak, "… you said you weren't going to break up with me, remember?"

"Naruto," she laughed, "… I'm not breaking up with you, I just want to talk."

"Oh," he chuckled nervously as they both headed to sit at the edge of the bed.

"I want you to know something," she faced him with a smile, "… I love you. I always had."

"If you are trying to make me feel better…" Naruto wasn't convinced knowing which fan club she was involved in in their childhood days, possibly still.

"Alright, let me broaden it out for you," Ino sighed, "… you were considered stupid," he frowned, "… I thought you were, at least until I saw you."

"You saw me?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"I heard them," she enlightened, "… I was walking back from Sakura's," she sighed sadly, "… they were yelling at you. You were hurt," she touched his arm, "… I should've done something, I'm sorry," she apologized as he shook his head softly.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago," he offered.

"Even after that," Ino continued, "… when we were in the academy, I knew what happened to you, but I was so mean to you, just like they were," she was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay," Naruto wrapped his arms around her, "… it's okay."

"I was infatuated with Sasuke, I think it was obvious," she laughed softly, against his neck, "… but there was something no one knew."

He waited for her to continue. He wondered why she was confessing all this to him. He was definitely worried one way or another.

"I was jealous of Sakura," she softly said.

"Because she was on Sasuke's team," Naruto rolled his eyes chuckling.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the whole reason," Ino pushed off of Naruto gently to face him, "… she had the chance to protect you."

Naruto just stared at her. Ino had always wanted to protect him? His blue eyes searched hers question the statement. Was it true? His heart was beating faster and his breath kept getting caught in his throat. He was starting to get dizzy.

"I was angry that I wasn't able to protect you, so I was mad at everyone. I wanted to become strong, but she was always stronger. So the only thing I could out beat her was my looks, but you never saw me the way you saw her," Ino smiled as tears were falling down her eyes, "… I was so happy when you came back," she admitted, "… I really wanted to hug you, but I knew you loved Sakura," she felt his hand attempt to wipe her tears, "… then when you saw me that day, I guess that was the day when I realized what a truly felt about you," she laughed softly, "… you were so gentle," she paused and stared at him through blurry eyes, "… when you left again, I thought maybe I should just forget you. Forget everything that had happened, but I couldn't," she turned away for a few seconds before facing him again, "… I love you Naruto, I don't think I would ever stop."

Naruto couldn't help the grin covering his lips. She loved him, still do. He wanted to cry, laugh, and scream with joy.

"I love you Ino," he embraced her, "… I may not have in the past, but you can bet that I would never give up on loving you," he kissed her tears, "… believe it."

They kissed. It was beautiful. She smiled into the kiss hearing his notorious phrase. How was she ever going to get out of loving him alive? She couldn't. She already knew it and he did too. There was just too much love, too much emotions put into this. If one of them tried to stray away, it wouldn't be long because they couldn't get too far before returning. She loves him, he loves her. That was all that needed to be said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Okay, this would be the end, because I cannot find the time to continue. I thought about scraping this or put it on haitus for a while, but I wouldn't want to do that to you guys. Hopefully it isn't terrible. I do like Ino's confession, though :) and Naruto's was short... and not as emotional... but! I still like this. Hope everyone else does as well.

**To the readers, reviewers:**

Thank you so much for taking your time to read and review and faving. I appreciate it very much and I hope to write more stories that would interest you all. Thank you once again. If anyone wants to ever continue this, then you have my permission. I do wish to say I will be writing more Naruino fics, but much later. Thanks again!

Love,

Kiwi4me


End file.
